


How Wonder Woman (2017) Should Have Ended

by pallasite



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Amazons (Wonder Woman), Diana is Ares' Daughter, Fix-It, Gen, Let's Fix Those Plot Holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: That ending needed more Amazons.The gods created them to protect mankind against the corruption of Ares. So what do they do when he returns? They don't justsit it out!They had one job - and in my fic, they're gonna do it.





	How Wonder Woman (2017) Should Have Ended

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in abbreviated form, for time.

(After Diana kills Ludendorf, Steve runs off to the plane, and Sir Patrick reveals himself to be Ares)

Ares, after destroying the sword: There is no "godkiller"! Your mother told you lies.

Diana: No! I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira! I have been sent here to destroy you!

(Ass kicking)

Ares: I am not the god of War, but the god of Truth! I do not cause wars, merely whisper the truth to Mankind, and their corrupt nature takes it from there!

Diana: You lie! I compel you to tell me the truth! (Diana uses the Lasso of Truth on him)

Ares: I am your father, Diana! That is why you are so powerful! ...And that's my lasso.

Diana: NOOOOO!

(Ass kicking)

Diana: My mother sculpted me from clay and Zeus gave me life!

Ares: Lies! They fed you lies! You are my daughter, and together we can rid this place of humans and rule side by side in paradise! Join me!

Diana: Never!

(Ass kicking. Ares is more powerful.)

Ares: Then I will have to kill you! You leave me no choice!

(Steve's plane blows up, and Diana develops much stronger powers in her anger, but Ares is still stronger.)

(Suddenly, a whole bunch of Amazons show up. Maybe they ride in on horses, maybe they come out of a magic portal... something. Yes I know Belgium is nowhere near their island, but they need to be there. Maybe Diana even summons them somehow... say she has a magic artifact, like a stone, she can use to call the others in case of grave danger. Let's say her mom gave her one of these before she left. Yes.)

Queen Hippolyta: I have heard your call from far away! You were right all along - Ares has returned! Let's finish this!

(Amazons kick Ares' ass and help Diana defeat him)

Diana: Thank you.

Queen Hippolyta: I'm sorry, Diana. I should have believed you sooner.

Diana: You lied to me about my father.

Queen Hippolyta; I had to. If you had known the truth, he would have found you sooner, and killed you. I only tried to keep you safe.

(They hug)

Queen Hippolyta: It's over now. Come back home with us to Themyscira.

Diana: No, my place is here, among Mankind. They are capable of love, too. I want to help them.

Queen Hippolyta: As you wish. (Tender moment)

(The Amazons leave and Diana goes over to find her human friends now that the battle is over. Then cut to the scene after the war as in the movie, when she finds the picture of Steve, and then back to the present day.)

The end!


End file.
